Sonic Wars
by haloftw
Summary: Sonic and StarwarsThis is my first sonic fanfic! XD Please read and review, I'm spending a lot of time getting the story just right! Expect a lot of twists and cliffhangers


SONIC WAR'S: EPISODE:1 (THE TALE OF TAILS)

-characters are right reserved by nintendo, sega and george lucas

Sonic and amy were in a picnic area.

"sonic this picnic is very nice" said Amy.

"I know said sonic "this is the best picnic ever thanks for cooking the food" said amy.

Suddenly they heard a huge noise from above. They looked up and right there in the sky above was a huge star destroyer. "What is that!" said sonic and amy because they had never seen a star destroyer before. They ran home to the house and Tales was already on ther internet looking up facts because he is gifted in the fields of scientist research.

"Hey guys" said tales when he saw them at the door "did you see that star destroyer in the sky"

"yes we did" said sonic because he saw on the cumpueter screen was tales "milds" prower was reffering to, the star destroyer.

"But how will we get that out of our sky and planet" "I don't know" "maybe we can challenge darth vader to a dual" "ok"

----------TWO DAYS LATER---------

Sonic and tales were standing at the bridge of the star destroyer. "Why have you come to this universe!" said tales. Darth vader responded "tales and sonic we have traveled a far distance to defeat the planets but we let you talk to us because you are great fighters and hhonor is key in this type of warfair" and then sonic and tales nodded because it was all true. "what do you propose to us" said sonic and darth vader at the same time. Tales and stormtroppers laffed because it was ironic that they said same time.

"I propose that we have a great battle to find the winner of the planet so that no fighting has to bee done" said sonic to everyone. Dark vader nodded at him but tales was quick to intersect. "SONIC DON'T DO IT YOU CAOULD DIE!!!" yelled tales with tears in his mouth. "do you really care….that much?" said sonic. "Yes" said tales "I have always loved you as a friend and as a brother" and then they hugged for the last time. "I have to meat my destiny" said Sonic. Slowly, he gathered his belongings and stepped up to Vader. "Lets get this over witdth" he said to the dark hooded force fiend. Vader smiled and everoyn grew chilled. Sonic followed vader out of the room and the door closed behind him like in metroid. He couldn't bring himself to glance back at Tales because he knew they mnigth never see each other again.

Tales was escorted away byt a stormtrooper named Han Solo. "Get your hands behind your backl" said Han Solo to Tales. "Han Solo, listen to me! The planet is in danger and there is no one to defend it if the blue speeding wonder Sonic is not here to defend it! There are animals and plants that will die by lazers if they are attacked from above. It will be a cycle of life and death and death will win" said Tales to Han Solo. Han Solo was touched by the fox's sadness but remembered his orders and training from his days as a cadet. He told the fox "I feel sad by your loss but this is no time to worry and I will kill you if you run away" but tales saw he was a good man at heart. Tales showed Han Solo a necklace "this is from sonic he gave it to me on my birthday" said tales. Han Solo saw the love and craftwork and let Tales go because of how beautiful the brotherhood between them was.

He said "ill help you both defeat the dark loard of the force electricity but I will be a wanted man for my life. I need your word that you will help me live on your planet and hid from the rath of Darth Vader" Tales said ok and then they left. They departed ran from the hallway and into a room where there was a TV. They saw sonic and darth vader on a screen in a room.

Sonic looked at Darth Vader and looked in his eyes. "Darth Vader" he said "this is the only way to true honor to fight with your bare hands in a honorable setting" Darth vader refused because his lightsaber was his greatest weapon and he was a coward at heart.

"VADER" sonic yelled "he who fights with a weapon dishoners the pact of war"

Vader responded " you fool the pact of war is nothing but a lie and you life is about to become much worse than that!"

Sonic yelled "SO BE IT" and charged at Vader. The lightsaber cracked and smoke was everywhere.

"SONIC!!" Yelled tales but it was too late. They could not see what happened and they waited for the dust too clear…..

To be continued…?


End file.
